skelmersdale boarding school of sports
by emminema
Summary: Bellas parents et killed in a car crash when shes 9.She moves to florida and the teacher had to tell Edward.8 yrs l8r they meet at bordin school . edward doesnt no its her , when he finds out , wat happens to bella through a series of events . R and R plz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

summary

Bella , the geeky unpopular one , with big round glasses and a brace with had a wire that went right round her face , all the gymnastic, dance person.

Edward the sporty , but weird one with a great personality . Bella and Edward are best friends .

After Bella's parents are killed in a traffic accident , Bella gets forced into a care family which live in Florida . Edward didn't know she left until the teacher tells him . When he goes over to the empty house he finds a note .

8 years later they meet again at Skelmersdale boarding school. ( my crappy town !)

Bella had really changed , she is pretty , no braces or big round glasses . Edward had also changed . The weirdness was taken out of him , and he looked amazing .

Edward wants to know who the beautiful girl is , and will they stay friends or become more that friends , and what will happen when some one is place in grave danger .

All human .

Bella's POV – age 9

Well another day at boring school . A part from that I get to see my best friend Edward , who is my old friend .

I literally jumped out of my bed attaching my head brace and my big round glasses .

I wasn't very pretty .Edward might have said that to me when I was complaining about it , but that is what friends do . Lauren certainly didn't do that . Edward had big beautiful emerald eyes , and a cute face .

She picked on my because of that , and that I was also really smart and stuff like that .

I looked in the mirror . I looked ugly . I wanted to look pretty , without the stupid braces and the harry potter glasses . I carried on looking in the mirror . There was a loud knock on the door .

I ran down the stairs nearly head butting the banister. Stupid , clumsy klutz .

' Come on Bella ran you to school . ' Edward yelled . I grabbed my bag off my mom , hugged her and ran out the door .

Little did I know that would be the last time that I ever saw my parents .

We ran right up to the gates of the school yard . He won , as usual . Edward was very sporty . I did like sports . I did dance . Hip hop and break dance and I had done some gymnastics before so I could back flip . But Edward was very fast .

' You always win . ' I laughed . He came over to me and hugged me . A friendly hug , we were only 9 for heaven sake .

We walked into the class room , Jessica and Lauren virtually jumped on top of Edward .

' Edward , I really missed you over the weekend !' Lauren softly said glaring at me . I rolled ,my eyes .

' Bella , its not my fault that Edward like fancies me . Your too ugly to get any one to like you .' Lauren began sniggering . She was so heartless , like her friend Jessica .

I sat up from my seat and stared into Lauren's eyes . We were like a metre away from each other . I raised my leg mid-way in the air and flicked my foot out to snap kick Lauren in the face . Edward began laughing his head off as the teacher walked in .

Lauren ran over to the teacher and started crying .

' Mrs , Bella just snap kicked me in the nose .' I was uncontrollably laughing .

' Bella , can you please go and wait outside .' The teacher softly said . She didn't seem angry with me.

I slumped over and headed for the door . Edward waved and carried on laughing at what I had just done to Lauren.

' Bella I have some bad news for you , about – about you parents .'i teacher frowned . What the hell was happening .

I starred at her . I war really confused .

' Im sorry Bella , this maybe hard . Your parents got k-k-k-killed .' my face began swelling up . Tears streamed down my face staining my light green t-shirt . The tears made my glasses go all funny .

' We have already found some social workers who have found you a nice care family!'

' What ! I don't want a care family , I want my mom and dad . ' I lashed out and the tears flooded out .

' im sorry , honey Your parents wont be coming back , and also we have already signed the papers . Your moving to Florida . '

When the word Florida came out the teachers mouth , I went into angry mode , but the tears flooded out . That would mean I would never see Edward again , and if I did we would only be brought together by fate.

' Can I tell Edward ?' I asked .

' I'll tell him for you later .' she said calmly .

' No , let me tell him .' she placed her hands on my shoulders

' I'm sorry honey , it's for the best .' She said , pulling me to the front office to meet my new family .

In the office stood to tall people . One was a woman and the other , man . He had the most beautiful coloured skin , i'd ever seen .

They then took me out of the school , placed me in the back of the car , which was a jaguar and drove me to my house .

I ran upstairs , pulling my suit cases out from under my bed . I pulled off my stupid brace and I bean filling up the cases full of my stuff . The last things I packed was a teddy dog that Edward had given me for my birthday and a couple of photographs . One of my parents and me on a beach in Spain and one of me and Edward pulling tongues .

Before I left I wrote a little note for Edward

_To Edward _

_I'm really going to miss you . _

_Always remember me . _

_I love you _

_Bella . _

When I wrote , I love you , tears streamed down my face . I folded up the note and placed it half way under the front door .

I was never going to see my weird , sporty Edward again . I sat in the back of the Jaguar , staring at my house crying .

Edwards POV

The teacher had came back in , but Bella hadn't . It seemed weird . Maybe she got excluded for kicked Lauren in her nose . I sniggered at the thought .

When the bell went for lunch , the teacher pulled me to the side .

' Edward , I have a little bit of news for you . ' I was puzzled .

' is it something to do with Bella ?' I questioned .

' Yes . She isn't in Forks anymore ' my mouth dropped . ' Her parents got killed in a car accident just after you left for school . She has been sent to a foster family in Florida . '

I stared at the teacher . My eyes watered . Edward Masen crying .

I ran straight out of school . Teachers tried stopping em but they failed . I went straight off the school grounds and sprinted all the way to Bella's house . I smacked loudly on the door , and began yelling her name .

' Bella ! ' no one answered . I sank down onto my knee's and began crying all my heart out .

I look around by the door . A piece of folded up paper stuck out of the bottom .

I pulled it out and began reading it .

_Dear Edward _

_im really going to miss you . _

_Always remember me ._

_I love you _

_Bella _

My tears splattered down onto the piece of paper making the blue ink run .

I was never , ever going to forget my Bella , and I was going to keep this letter and hopefully one day find her .

_So did you like it . I and it all ready wrote up , along with another 12 chapters ! Read and review please ._


	2. changes

Chapter 2 – changes

I don't understand the title for this chapter . Lol . XD enjoy !

Bella's POV – age 17 

I loved Florida . The weather was really hot , they had loads of shops and stuff . I didn't really care about girly clothes . I loved wearing skinny or boot cut jeans with my like 15 pairs of converse. My foster family seemed to buy me all these girly clothes , like gucci and prada and jimmy choo's. Like I would wear them .

But the bad thing was that I wasn't going to be in Florida much longer . My care family loved me , but they were getting sick of my actions . I would jump off cliffs , throw massive parties ( even though they weren't my idea's ) and spent a lot of money on trainers and computer games and books.

They were sending me to Skelmersdale boarding school , and I was all the way in Texas . Another bad thing was that I was leaving in like 3 hours to go to the airport . I had only just found out last night , so at like 1 in the morning I was packing as much as I could in my bags .

The only things I didn't need to pack was a whole bag of cleaning products for my braces and glasses .

Since the age of 9 , I had laser eye correction to get my iris's fixed , do there was no need for glasses . I also had my massive neck brace thingy removed . I was definitely sick of those fucking players aswell . All they bloody do was ask me out .

I would always trick there words and make them run off crying . Either by declining them or kicking them were the sun don't shine . ( HAHA )

Texas 

Yay . 3 hours later I was in Texas ( I don't know how long it takes to get from Florida to Texas , I guessed) I was wearing and pair of knee high Jeans and a little miss sunshine t-shirt , along with a pair of my red converse .

A taxi pulled up and I climbed in while the nice taxi driver placed the suitcases in the trunk .

' So where you going today , young miss?' he polite taxi driver asked .

' Skelmersdale boarding collage please .' we drove off .

Edward's POV

Yay ! I was at Skelmersdale boarding school . I had always wanted to go here , ever since the age of 9 . Bella had wanted to go here aswell . Like she would ever turn up . I wouldn't know who she was .

Since that day , I never dated anyone and I got asked out a awful lot , and I was really sick of it . Lauren asked me out like 3 times a week when I was back in Forks .

~ flash back ~

_' hi Edward ' Lauren purred , trying to put on a sexy voice . Eww ! _

_' h-h-hii ' I stammered . I knew what she was going to do . _

_' do you like wanna go and grab a burger with me tonight . ' She started leaning on my shoulder , resting chin on it . _

_' no thanks Lauren , and can you stop touching me .' I was angry now . _

_' Oh my gosh ! If it is still over that ugly bitch who broke my nose like , years ago then you stupid . ' Lauren sneered . _

_I hated it when Lauren brought Bella into the conversation . I did make a promise in my head I wouldn't date anyone until I see Bella again . But that clearly wasn't going to happen ._

_~ end of flash back ~_

Bella's POV

I was finally here at Skelmersdale boarding school. The buildings were absolutely stunning . They were brand new , beautiful .

I got a lot of glares aswell . Some lads were eyeing me up and some girls looked jealous . Especially this blonde bimbo .

But why would people be jealous of me . I wasn't exactly the most fun to be around . I always disapproved parties , but my old friends still threw them . At my house , and then I got all the blame .

I took my cases from the back of the taxi , threw the money through window .

I headed for what I thought was the front office . I had the same design . I walked in and it turned out to be the lads changing rooms . There were also some lads in there . I went bright red and flustered .

As I was walking about looking for the front office , I started to think to myself . Edward had always wanted to come here and I was kind of like stealing his dream . I wanted to be here in ways , but in other ways I didn't want to be here . I missed my car , and I didn't know when it was going to get delivered or wheather It was going to get delivered at all .

I owned a Lamborghini gallardo . Very nice car . ( putting pic on profile )

Hour later 

I had finally found the front office , after a bloody hour walking around campus , lost . Haha .

I walked in .

' Hey . I'm Isabella maria swan .' I shyly said .

' Yes . Welcome Isabella . May I wonder why you are and hour later . ' the receptionist said .

' Just Bella actually and I got a little lost .' My voice dipped lower at the end because I was embarrassed that I got lost .

' Okay Bella . Here is you timetable which will begin on Monday and you are sharing you dorm with Alice Cullen , Rosalie Hale and Angela Weber . Room 58 , 4th floor , on the left . ' the receptionist seemed polite enough .

' thank you ! ' I yelled as I mae my way up the stairs . They did actually have a lift , but I was broken and my bags weren't super heavy .

When I got to my dorm , I didn't even knock on the door , and I flung right open. I small pixie sized girl was jumping around like a headless chicken .

' hi , hi , hi ,hi ,hi,hi, im Alice !' she said hyporatively .

' H-h-h-hello ?' I stuttered

' Calm down Alice , don't scare her too much . HI Bella , my Rosalie , but you can call me rose and over there , well that's Angela ' Angela popped her head round the door , and waved . Then she went back onto unpacking .

I got in and went over to my bed and started unpacking my clothes . Alice let out a high pitched ear retching scream .

' Oh my fucking gosh ! These are like the latest season Gucci!' she carried on screaming .

' Oh , you can have them . I've never worn them before . ' I said . ' I have too many pairs of shoes anyway .'

Alice let out another high pitched scream .

' THANK YOU !!!!!' Alice hugged me .

I finally got to my last suitcase after and hour . I opened It and pulled out a couple of picture frames and a teddy and placed them on my bed side table .

One of the frames had a picture of my family in it . Charlie and Renee , and the other one of me and Edward .

The care workers or my care family never told me the real reason how my parents died . I had a right to know .

I also took out some of my books , my Xbox 360 which I was going to connect to the tv later , my Iphone , DS and I left my hair stuff dumped in the case . Like I would be using it .

Angela walked over to my bed side table and picked up the photograph with me and Edward pulling tongues in it .

' who's this ? ' she politely questioned .

' That was my best friend when I was 9 . He's called Edward .' I replied .

' wow , you have certainly changed a lot since then . So anyway , have you seen Edward recently like ? Did he go you high school?'

' I haven't seen him since I was 9 , when my parents died . I don't wanna talk about it .' I said . My expression twisted and I felt like I was going to cry .

' im sorry . ' angela walked out of the dorm . I walked over to the balcony and began crying . I curled up into a ball .

Edwards POV

Skelmersdale boarding collage was great . The weather was nice , they had an outdoor pool and a lake , all close to the campus , and all the dorms had massive balconies .

I stepped out onto the blacony and turned to my left . I'd seen the most beautiful girl I had ever seen . She would raise her head every so often . She had brown hair and bi brown eyes , like staring into a pool of chocolate .

She then starred straight at me . She had massive red stains under her eyes , but she still looked pretty.

She looked a lot like Bella , accept all the things that made Bella were different . I couldn't be her , and it wasn't her .

YYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy ! Its finished . \im watching holes at the moment and with this story im on a roll ! My second chapter today!


	3. one finds out , the rest will discover

Chapter 3 – the one finding out

thanks for the reviews , even though there isn't many lol.

Im not in a great mood today . I school i've just had to have the cervical cancer needle , so my arm Is kind of dead . Haha XD

Bella's POV

I raped my arms around my legs , hiding my face from the light that beamed down .

I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward . I just wanted to meet him again , that was all I could ever wish for . Even if he had a girlfriend I wouldn't be bothered .

I raised my head and glanced around . On my right , a tall really gorgeous person was glaring at me . He has the most amazing green eyes which were staring at me . OH my god , this person was looking at me .

His eye's seemed very familiar . Exactly like Edward's. I glared back at him with a very confused look across my face .

' Bella ! ' alice crept behind me , placing her hands on my shoulders.' are you okay , come here .' Alice pulled me into a tight hug

' wanna talk about it ?' she questioned . I really didn't .

' No thanks ' my expression saddened .

' Tell me , your not crying for no reason .' Alice used the puppy dog eyes .

' Okay .' I deeply breathed in . ' you know that picture I have of me and that boy , well it just makes me sad to thing about it . I haven't seen him in like 8 years . It was when my parents D-d-d-died . ' I stammered out , tears dripping down my face . ' and I got placed with a care family in Florida . I didn't even get to say good bye to him properly .' I placed my head back in my hands . Alice hugged me tightly again .

We talked for a bit , and then went onto the subject of family . Luckerly not on the subject of parents .

' so Bella , do you have any family here?' quizzed Alice .

' No , I haven't got any siblings . You ?'

' Yeah , well one of them isn't any relation to me , but my brother and my foster parents son are here .' she carried on ' my actual brother is Emmett , very tall , intimidating guy , he's Rose's boyfriend and there's Edward . Edwards parents adopted us when we were 12 .' Alice finished .

Edward? No . Can't be the same one .

' What's Edward's second name ?' why was I asking this .

' Well mine and Emmett's second name is Cullen , but Edward's is Masen . ' she said , rather relaxed .

My entire body froze . Shit ! Edward here at the school . I didn't know what he bloody looked like . He had probably forgotten all about me .

I darted straight out the door .

' were are you ...... ?' Alice yelled but didn't bother ending the sentence . I ran straight out side , and I had know idea were to run .

Edward's POV 

the girl raised herself up after Alice put her hands on her shoulders . 5 minutes later I saw her running outside . When I had seen her running from the dorm , I was glaring up towards the balcony , from the ground . I stood there cofused , when something collided with me .

Wow !

' wow . Im sorry ' she stuttered . I placed my had out . She took it and I pulled her up . Her cheeks went Scarlett red .

' are you okay ?' I asked her.

' yeah , thanks im just a little frustrated at the moment .' her face twisted .

' oh , I know . I'd seen you on the balcony . ......... so what's you name . My name is Edward Masen . You've already met my foster sister .'

she didn't speak . She had frozen like she had done before and her eyes wide open .

' sorry , have I done something wrong ?' I was really badly confused .

She began running in the opposite direction from me , like she had done with Alice .

Well , she was weird .

Bella's POV

OH my fucking gosh ! ( sorry for swearing , much more of that in the rest of the story ) I had just walked into Edward and he didn't know who I was . Well I can't blame him . I mean it has been 8 years , me having my braces and big round harry potter glasses binned . ( sorry I thing those harry potter glassed are spoony ) shit !

I walked back to my dorm and decided to do some interrogating .

' Are you okay bella ?' Alice ran over to me , hugged me and started jumping around .

After that 1 minute thing , I walked over to my photograph of me and Edward , and went again over to alice .

' Alice were your adopted parents called Esme and Carlisle ? '

' Yes , why , how the hell do you know this ?' for all the couple of hours I knew Alice , i'd never seen her so confused .

' Well – how ca I put this . The boy in the picture is EDWARD ! ' ( she's not yelling it ) I said . I tried staying calm .

' what ! Your the Bella he always seems to talk about . ' Alice began jumping up and down . ' all he did was talk about you . His parents adopted us to try make him happy , after you left , but nothing work and he was still upset . All he ever did was look at this little note , that he carries around with him 24/7 .'

' WHAT ! He still has that note , that was under my old house's front door ?' I was shocked . He still had the note . Alice carried on talking about Edward .

' well , when you left Lauren kept asking him out , but he declined . He told me , jazz and everyone all about you breaking her nose . He still laughs his head through the floor over that Also that was the reason he didn't date anyone .' me and Alice began laughing our heads off . I laughed so hard my stomach hurt . Ouch !

' Alice , who's Jazz ?' I questioned.

' oh ! Didn't I mention who Jazz was . Well he is actually called Jasper , he's my boyfriend , Rose's twin brother . I like calling him Jazz though , it sounds cute .' Alice went bright red .

' oh !' I said . I'm _all by myself ( sorry , had to add that song theme thing in )_

' Well come on Bella . We better go to the food courts , or were going to be late . Were sitting with the family , plus Ben and Angela . I won't say anything to Edward until your comfortable .

I smiled and followed Alice to the food courts .

Well what do you think . I don't own twilight or any of the characters , but I do own this story !

Read and review !!!


	4. with you

Chapter 4 – with you !

With you by Chris brown inspired this chapter . I want to thank all these people for there kind reviews .

Mrs Cullen

paramoredecoy

ilovefreddie

crazyanniecroc

fabioandrichard4ever

thanks for you very kind reviews XD

Bella's POV

Great ! Sitting at a table , with you ex – best friend , who doesn't know who the hell you are . Fantastic and weird .

Me , Alice , Angela and Rose sat down at the far end of the food court . The food courts were amazing . The seats were red leather , and extremely comfortable and the amount of food stores was amazing . There was Mcdonalds , pizza hut , salad bar , KFC , subway , costa coffee , Starbucks , the selection was amazing .

We all decided to get a KFC bucket , well except for Rose and her hugh diet plans . She kept saying she was fat , but she was far from fat .

Then they came . 4 of them . Emmett , Jasper , Ben and of course Edward .Emmett and Ben had some mud up there faces , so they must have been playing football . While Jasper and Edward were slightly sweaty , but you couldn't really tell .

They came over , and sat down . Emmett sat by Rose , Alice by Jasper , Angela by Ben and well me and Edward on our billy todds .

I kept glacing at Alice , looking backwards and forwards between each other sniggering and smiling . Edward just looked at me with the most confused expression i'd ever seen in my life .

He sat across and then me and Alice burst out laughing .

' What are you laughing at ?' he demanded . He didn't look totally amused .

'Oh nothing . May I be excused for a minute ?' I couldn't stop laughing my head off .

I pondered around the school grounds for a while , then I decided to check out the dance studio's . I was still rather flexible and loved doing hip hop and street dance . That type of dance was my passion.

We could use the dance studio when ever we wanted to use them , for dancing and singing . But the music had to stay quite , and after 10 at night you wern't allowed to have music playing at all . It was only 6 pm .

I plugged my Iphone into the docks across the room , and Low by Flo rida blasted out of the speakers .

From the age of 9 , I had learnt more dances moves . I could do more flips and spins and break dance like mad .

The funniest and most dangerous thing I could do was do a double back flip into a arial ( flip with no hands ) and make my way down into the slips .

I began practising my break dancing routine . Spinning , flipping and gliding made you feel like you were alive . That no one could stop you . I made my way up into the air . One hand surporting me , and my body spinning me around . Then I landed with a loud thud .

I felt uncomfortable . Some one was standing in the middle of the window watching me practise , on another down side , my ass hurt .

Edward's POV

I left 5 minutes after that really pretty , what do I mean pretty . She was flipping drop dead gorgeous . Any way I made a promise to myslef that I wouldn't date anyone until I met Bella again , but that was never going to happen .

I could loudly hear the song Low by Flo rida being played . I love that song . I peeped through the window , right at the side , so I wouldn't put the person off . Then I noticed who the person was , it was that girl that couldn't stop laughing , but gorgeous .

She did the most amazing thing , combining gymnastics with hip hop street dance . Bella could do that , and I wanted her to teach me . I was going to teach her to play the piano , but she left before I had time . Bella also always wanted to be a dance instructor .

I moved more into the middle of the window , to watch her break dance . The way she was spinning and glidding would make me throw up and go all dizzy . Ha !

The she landed with a loud smack . I could feel it . Her ass would be killing in the morning .

She turned around and looked at me , I must have distracted her or something .

She then pulled herself up from the floor and walked over to the doors . Then she walked over to me .

' Edward , why arn't you with the others ?' she asked . I should just leave .

' why didn't you come back to the food court and also , why are you looking at me like that , you don't even know me !' I was freaking out . Okay , great another little stalker that would follow me around . I rolled my eyes .

She burst out laughing .

' Oh , Edward , I know you and very well !' she replied . Then she started laughing again .

A confused look wiped across my face . I didn't know her , well I thought I didn't know her .

' oh ' she stuttered out . ' Well , you probably want to know my name . Im Isabella , but I profer if you call me Bella . ' she said .

' I had a friend called Bella when I was 9 . Then she left because her parents got killed in a car crash .' Shock spread across her face and then she went angry and folded her arms across her chest .

' sorry , shouldn't have told you that .' I said . The teacher didn't want me to tell any one even if they didn't know her .

' I'm going to kill my fucking care worker !' she mumbled .

' what ! Don't tell me that your B-b-b-Bella Swan ?' I said .

' Well , it took you like 6 hours . ' Then she started giggling . I pulled her into a tight hug .

Oh my god . I'm such a retard sometimes . Bella was sitting , dancing and even ran into me and I didn't know who she was . I'm so happy that she was here .

Bella started to cry .

' why are you crying ?' I hugged her tighter , well tight enough so she could breath .

' im just so so so so happy ! When I found out that Alice was like you foster sister , and she said about you , I was frightened you would hate me . ' She carried on crying , staining my t-shirt .

' Why would I hate you Bella ?' why would she think that . ' Esme and Carlisle will be really excited to see you again , when we have holidays . ' I said . Esme and Carlisle dearly missed her . She had a bubbly charm back then , even with her braces and big round glasses .

' Edward's got the hots for the new girl ! ' Emmett sang like a 7 year old who thought all the female teachers had cudies . Alice then slapped him . I held onto his face .

' Emmett you are so stupid , that's , that Bella he would talk about 24/7 .' Emmett's Jaw dropped .

' ha ! The one who broke Lauren's nose . ' Emmett chuckled . ' and wow ! She has flipping changed from those pictures we have of her , she's a hawt dawg !' Emmett yelled trying to do a Ali G impression .

Rose gave him a slap .

' What was that for !' he started wimpering , and he and Rose walked off .

Alice then entered the studio .

' Bella , what are you doing in here ?' Alice questioned .

' Well ............... im a break dancer / gymnast . ' Alice's jaw dropped in the same way as Emmett's and me and Bella started laughing .

' Alice didn't I ever mention that to you ?'

' no you didn't actually .' Alice then smiled . Me and Rose sing though and Angela is a swimmer . Oh and next week they have a dance off ! Come on come along .you'll love it . I could even give you a make over ! ' Bella's eye's widened , as Alice jumped up and down . I groaned loudly and I started laughing .

' okay , but no make over ! ' she said . She even pulled puppy dog eyes .

' we'll see about that !' Alice's grin reach both sides of the face .

So what do you think . My hand is going to be dead in the morning . Bloody stupid needle . Ha XD . Im really not bothered though. Read and review . Oh Tanya and Jacob do actually pop up in the next couple of chapters ! And they are really evil . I like Jacob , but you know making him evil is so flipping fun XD.


	5. hip hop to the top i no cheesy lol XD

Chapter 5 – hip hop to the top .

I want to thank everyone for reviewing . I'm so happy today , even though my arm is in pain . I don't care . Well enjoy the chapter .

Bella's POV

The night I sat in the dance studio with Edward was great . He finally knew who I was , and I was , and I would always stick at his side .

Jealous looks spread across the sluts faces . Tanya . Most pretty person every . Slut in the world . She always got was she wanted and became extremely jealous and quite easy .

Edward and me walked pasted with smiles spread across our faces . When she wasn't in sight we both burst out laughing . ( play the song poker face by Lady gaga . It reminds me of jealousy )

Edward was also looking forward to me dancing . It was on the Thursday of the first week. Teachers usually let you off most lessons that week . Alice was exactly like a ticking time bomb . She wanted to see me dance , play Bella barbie , make me I don't know .

Even though I had been at the school for like 5 days now , I still hadn't checked out my time table .

Monday – 10:00 am – 12:00 am gymnastics

1.20 pm - 3.20 pm Break dance

Tuesday - Free day XD

Wednesday - Biology 10:00 – 11:00

P.E 2:00 – 4:00

Thursday- Gymnastics 10:00 am – 11: 45 am

hip hop – 1:00 – 3:00pm

maths – 3:00 pm

Friday – Hip hop 10:00 – 11:00

English – 11:00 – 12.20pm

biology - 2:00 pm – 3.20 pm

Friday was the worst day of the week .

I went to meet to meet Edward after I looked at my timetable . I approached him and gave him a hug .

At the age of 9 , in that letter when I wrote I love you , to him . I actually meant it . But I was too embarrassed to admit it . He was gorgeous , his eyes boring into mine .

Then he started laughing . I blushed rose red .

Edward's POV

I was definitely looking forward to watch Bella dance . I had only seen a little bit of her dancing , but it was totally stunning . Also I didn't believe that I finally found my best friend .

At this moment I was with Bella , in my dorm , watching her jump around the room head banging and raving with glow sticks ( that she stole from me ) to the remix version of poker face . It was the most funniest thing i'd ever seen .

MY phone began vibrating in my pocket , and It was Emmett .

' Hi lover boy !' Emmett yelled down the phone .

' shut up , you knob . ' Bella started laughing . She had calmed down after the hippy dancing .

Then she stopped and glared into my eyes . Well actually that was a lie , I was looking into her eyes .

' Are you with your girlfriend ?'

' Stop winding me up Emmett , and she's not my girlfriend . '

Bella blushed bright red . Her blush was nice and pretty . It sent a chill down my spin .

' what ever Edward , We've seen the way she looks at you , and you look at her . You look like a love sick puppy !' now I wanted to scream !

' OH what ever , stop being a twat Emmett. ' I slammed the phone down .

' What was that all about ?' Bella questioned with a large grimace .

' Nothing , you know what Emmett is like . Winding people up 24/7 . He has a massive habit of doing it .' me and Bella chuckled .

Bella's POV Thursday's dance show 

I was really nervous . Most of the dancers at this show were ballerina's in there tight leotards and light baby pink ballet shoes . Me and another group of people were the only ones with jazz pants on , and I great cap . ( my friend does hip hop ) Alice didn't really approve of me wearing the cap , but screw her .

The other people wearing street dance type clothes were Tanya and her bitch group . But the confusing thing was that they weren't even wearing things covering there asses . I really didn't want to see that site .

She walked past me and barged into me . She walked straight on and gave me the most evil look . She was jealous of me for some reason . Well one , I was best friends with Edward . Two , she had seen me dance before .

I know for a fact she liked Edward . She would like ask him out at the food table and try kissing him .

The other day when she tried kissing him , Edward's hands were wet and so to provent Tanya from kissing him , he put his hand on her face . All the make-up ran . She ran off crying . Ha ha !

Well he obviously declined her , and said to me he liked some one else . Clearly that wasn't me . I may not have braces or big harry potter style glasses , but I wasn't that pretty , to myself .

Alice put make-up on me . OH how I hated her doing this . But after

she had done it , she made me look pretty nice . I was well chuffed.

' thanks Alice ! ' I gave her a hug and Edward yelled go luck . They had just called my name to come out onto the stage .

I walked on , and stood in the middle of the stage . With the spot light on me .

The song blazed out of the speakers . It was taking back my love by Enrique Ingleases . How I loved that song .

I started off with some basic moves , but when I got to the chorus , I had to show off . I did some break dancing , and the crowd were all shocked . They were gob smacked .

I came up from the crabs. For the last chorus I was really showing off .

Double back flip , into arial onto my hands , feet in the air , spinning through into the splits .

Tanya just stared . She looked jealous . When she danced earlier on . Not to be mean , it was crap .

~ flash back – tanya and her bitch dance , try break dancing .~

They all filed onto the stage . Tanya was obviously taking the lead . The music played . It was Man eater .

When it got to the chorus , one of them tried back flipping and fell off the stage , while Tanya kicked her other friend in the face . Ha ! I couldn't stop laughing my head off . Alice and Edward couldn't stop either . Tanya couldn't dance for 1 cent , even if she was a hobo .

~ end of flashback ~

Everyone was cheering around me . I felt onto of the world .

When I walked off the stage , Alice was jumping round like she had just sniffed some glue , Edward hugged me , while the others were all cheering . Tanya walked pass , again with the snotty face .

' Tanya ' Alice said . She turned around . ' do dance if ya can't love , your gonna kill someone .' I started sniggering .

Tanya walked of in a strop .

' come on . Lets leave these love birds alone !' Emmett suggested . My cheeks went red .

' EMMETT ! ' Edward yelled . ' IM GOING TO KILL YOU ! '

they left . While I stayed with Edward . He then pulled me up and dragged me along .

' come follow me Bella I want to show you somewhere I found , when I went for a run last night . ' he led me right outside through the pitch blackness of the night , behind the campus .

ooooooooooooh! Cliffhanger . Don't worry , its not the meadow . Im so sick of that . In nearly every story I have read , they mention something about a bloody meadow . ARGH !

Well did you like it . Read and review .


	6. authors note sooooo sorry

Authors note . Sorry DX

Im so sorry I haven't updated some of my stories . I'll try to update as much as possible . I'm thinking about a new story , but I promise I will update skelmersdale boarding collage and twilight deadset sequel as so as possible .

Does this new idea sound good .

A virus wiped out 99.99% of the human race , and bella hasn't seen a human since the age of 12 . now she is 17 and comes across a old friend . I know I like writing stories about Bella and Edward being friends when they were younger . I think they are sweet . XD .

Please comment on my new story Idea .


	7. the LAKE PROBLEM

Hi . My arm is much better now . So , I can type up more chapters without my arm feeling like it was going to give way . This chapter is called number 1 . Its called that because im listening to it . Who loves that song . Number 1 – by Tinchy Styrider and N-dubz . If you like or dislike this song , review that , and about the story / chapter . I would like to have 40 reviews .

Disclaimer .

Edward Cullen I love you so much , marry me !

Oh bloody hell , leave me alone you psycho .

Emmett cullen then , WILL YOU MARRY ME !!!!!!!

Rosalie walks over a slaps me *

Thats my man bitch .

Jacob black then WILL YOU FUCKING MARRY ME !!!!!

to be continued .

Chapter 6 – Number 1 XD

Edwards POV

Well I decided to take Bella to this place . ( don't worry , it isn't a meadow . That really pisses me off . Meadow this , meadow that . ARGH ! )

I was sprinting along when I found it . From were it was you could see the school , and everything . Even though the school was like a mile from were it was .

' Edward , where are we going . Tell me ! ' Bella whined . She also sounded very confused .

' Where nearly there . Hold on one minute . ' I took my hands off Bella's eyes . I pointed up . At the top of were I pointed was a old tree house .

She grimaced . She looked cute when she grimaced . Bella certainly didn't expect this . She might of thought It would be a meadow , with pretty flowers and a little bunny rabbits hopping about . Why am I thinking lamely . ( I like slagging off the meadow ! Sorry to people who are fans of the meadow in stories . Don't mean to offend you. )

Bella began climbing up the steps. I helped her . I held onto her waist when she got onto the first couple of steps , and then I took my hands away .

You could see everything from the top . A waterfall , which at the bottom had a tranquil lake , which was surrounded by the most tallest tree's i'd ever come across . It was beautiful .

Bella's POV

It was fantastic , and extremely beautiful . Edward had taken me to the most fantastic place i'd ever seen .

' This place is b-e-a-uiful !' I did the Jim Carey way of say beautiful . Edward giggled . I glared at the surroundings and began clambering down the tree .

' Bella ! Where the heck are you going ?' Edward followed me down the tree.

Edward caught up to me ' Bella , what the heck are you doing , and were are you going ?' I ran forward , and jumped into the lake .

' BELLA!' he screamed . He was stressing out , because he noticed I hadn't come up to the surface .

Edward plunged in, right after me . He dived right under . I waved at him , and swam to the surface . I laughed my head off , while Edward had a frustrated face on . I Began swimming about and splashing about .

' Bella , I took you to the tree house , which was only meant to be for 10 minutes . If we get caught out here , were in shit . You are only allowed out here in day light . ' I splashed him , and he splashed me back .

' Come on Edward , live your life to the Max , no one is going to be out here . '

I tried swimming away , as Edward grabbed my waist . I began laughing as he pulled me into him , nearly .

He pulled me in , and pressed him cold lips against mine . WOW! Have I drowned and went to heaven , or is this a dream . I thought to myself . Then he pulled away .

' I'm sorry .' He said .

What the hell was he saying sorry for .

' You don't need to say sorry . You didn't do anything wrong . ' I surprised look covered his face . Edward was still holding me close . I moved in , and was about to press my cold lips against his .

I blinding light shone on us . Shit . We were in trouble now . I care taker had followed us .

' Mr Masen , Mrs Swan , im surprised to see you out here , you know the rules . ' his face was very stern and angry .

I climbed out at the edge , while Edward held me at my waste to help me get up .

We walked for about 15 minutes , just to get onto the campus , and we were both still soaking wet .

Students that were walking around campus looked at us like we were retards . As we walked through the main entrance the receptionist glared at us . I wasn't surprised , I mean it was like 11:30 at night, and we were dripping wet .

Mr Dwyer walked out of his office .

' Mrs Swan , Mr Masen please take a step into my office for a minute .' he said very calmly . He looked incredibly angry . I was really freaking out . He asked us to take a seat , but I didn't because I was still soaking wet from 15 minutes ago .

' May I wonder , why were you off premises , on a week day , at flipping 11:30 at night in the middle of the forest .' the head teacher said .

We stayed silent .

' okay if you want to play like that , you both aren't allowed off the premises for 2 weeks , no if's or but's .'

' b...' I was trying to blurt out .

' Sorry Mr Swan , im not going back off my decision, now you should both get to your dorms .' I walked out of his office with my head down . Edward walked me to my dorms , hugged me and said bye and I entered my dorm.

Alice , Rosalie and Angela , looked at me . Drenched .

' OH my goodness , Bella what have you done ?' Rosalie was shocked .

' I erm , jumped into a LAKE ! ' I placed a smile on my face .

' And you were with Edward right . What happened , what happened , what happened .' Alice began jumping up and down . God , I needed to find her stash of sniffy glue .

' nothin happened .' I lied . I was shit at lying .

' Bella , to be honest , you are a crap liar . SPILL !' she screamed .

' okay , I jumped into the l-lake and Edward jumped in after me , a-a-and he k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kissed me!'

Alice was going more wild , like a headless chicken . While I looked like a tomatoe .

' Rose , is Alice okay , has she been sniffing glue ?' we all burst out laughing .

Edward's POV 

yeah ! I finally kissed Bella . I've always wanted to do that , ever since the ag of 9 , even though she had braces back then .

Jasper , Emmett and Ben erupted in a roar of laughter when I walked through the door .

'what happened to you eddiekins ' Emmett teased

' Fuck you Emmett .' I said , while Emmett glared at me.

I went for a shower , and after that I tried to sleep , but all I could think about was Bella .

EMMA

aww! Soooooo how do you like it . Im trying to type up two stories at once here . I can handle it . You might have noticed that a couple of my stories had disappeared . I deleted them because they weren't getting any hits or reviews . Lol . Please read an review . Please .


End file.
